Blurred Lines
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Inu-Yasha's story as a child, about his first friend, and how he learned what he really was.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha. ^^ My friend Bunny thinks she does own him however!

                                   **_Blurred Lines_**

The child crept slightly after his ball, getting ready to pounce on it any moment. However suddenly one of the adults picked up his ball. Inu-Yasha ran over to the man, arms flailing for his precious item. 

"Half-breed." The man growled, before throwing the red ball away with disgust.

Inu-Yasha didn't understand what the man meant, but sensed the hatred entwined in that statement. Inu-Yasha quickly turned and ran after the ball. 

When he told his mother later, she cried. Inu-Yasha didn't understand why she cried over what the man had said, but he let her.

But Inu-Yasha knew that being a half-breed must be a bad thing.  

So the next day, instead of playing into the town, Inu-Yasha went into the fields beyond it to play.

He was having a lot of fun when a voice broke his concentration.

"Who are you?"

Inu-Yasha looked up to see a girl peering down at him from a tree. She had light brown hair tied back, and deep soulful chocolate brown eyes. Her face was covered with a few freckles, and her smile was broad, her eyes inquisitive.

"M-My name is Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha replied, slightly surprised by the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name's Lea!" she said grinning broadly, as she jumped quietly down from the tree.

"Why do you have ears?" Lea asked pointing at Inu-Yasha's tiny dog ears.

Inu-Yasha felt a pang of shame as he remembered how the children in his village always made fun of his strange trait.

Lea noticed that, and attempted to make Inu-Yasha happy again.

"They're cute! I wish I had some!" she added.

Inu-Yasha was thoroughly taken aback by this stranger. 

"Can I play with your ball too?" Lea asked, pointing towards the bright red ball, tucked under Inu-Yasha's arm.

Inu-Yasha nodded, and Lea suddenly came at him, tackling the ball. The two sprawled across the grass, Inu-Yasha and Lea desperately scrambling after the ball. 

Lea yawned after they had spent many hours playing around.

"Inu-Yasha… do you come here everyday?" she asked, propping herself up on elbow.

"No…" Inu-Yasha whispered softly.

"Will you come everyday now? We can play." She replied, snuggling closer to him.

"Sure,"

"Good…" Lea said, standing up. "I have to go home, but I'll be here tomorrow."

Inu-Yasha nodded, and Lea ran off towards his town.

"We live in the same place." Inu-Yasha realized, a little surprised.

For the next few months, Lea and Inu-Yasha would meet in their special place, and play or tell stories. Neither grew bored of the other's company, but one day, Lea came with a different story.

"Inu-chan, I'm going to tell you a real story today. My older brother told me it last night."

Inu-Yasha sat down quietly next to Lea, and waited for her to tell her story.

"In my village, there lives a boy, but he's really a monster, they say."

"Who's they?" interrupted Inu-Yasha. 

"Well… everyone I guess. Shh… I'm just telling you what my brother told me." Lea frowned for a moment. "And he says its true anyway, but I can't think of who the people in the story would be."

Lea shrugged, and the continued.

"They say that he's a monster, because he's only half human. You see his father was a blood-thirsty demon who killed humans for fun. The boy, they say, will grow up to be just like his father, because who could resist the power of a demon, they say. So everyone is very careful of this boy, people say that he looks almost exactly human, except for a few things. One of the most obvious they say, is that his eyes will glow gold with a thirst for blood. However, his mother who raised the boy, say that he will be gentle, but powerful, and he will defend mortals against powerful demons. People do not trust her though, and they continue to be wary of the child, and call him bad names. Like monster, and demon boy, and halfbreed." Lea took a breath and then finished her story. "And when he's older they plan to kill the boy."

Inu-Yasha felt his heart stop.

'But… I can' t be half demon…' but a nasty voice in the back of his head answered. 'Yes you can. You never knew your father. You were raised by your mother, just like the story said. You have golden eyes, just like the story said. And people do call you halfbreed.'

"I have to go Lea." Inu-Yasha said, suddenly standing.

"Why Inu-Yasha?" Lea asked, looking up at  him curiously.

"Umm… I have to help my mother with something. I forgot, I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha lied.

"Will you come tomorrow then?" Lea asked, smiling her beautiful smile at him.

Inu-Yasha gave a tiny nod, before tearing off into the forest.

Upon arriving back in his village, he found the everything deserted. Only one home was filled, with all the people, they were having a meeting.

"The halfbreed has to be destroyed!" one man was shouting.

"But he hasn't harmed anyone!" someone argued back.

"My friends, we should not argue but think about this logically." The village elder interrupted. "True, the boy has done no damage or harm to anyone _yet. _But we do not know what he will grow into. He may be danger then, but he may not be. It all depends on whether you are willing to take that risk or not."

There was a murmur across the room.

"Now," the elder continued. "How many are in favor, of destroying the demon child?"

            "Aye." Rang across the room.

            "How many against?" 

            The room remained silent, except for one cry.

            "No! You cannot kill my son! He has done no wrong! And he won't ever harm anyone! I've raised him to be human!"

            Inu-Yasha recognized the crying woman as his mother.

            'They're going to try and kill me.' 

            Inu-Yasha felt a lump rise in his throat.

            "Shut up you dumb woman! Your son will never be human!"

            Inu-Yasha watched his mother be flung across a faraway wall. He turned from the site, and the village, and ran. He ran through the field that he and Lea had played in, and into the forest.

            "Wait! Inu-Yasha!" a cry echoed after him.

            Inu-Yasha paused.

            "Lea?" he called back after hesitating for a moment.

            "Inu-Yasha were are you going?" Lea asked, running towards him.

            "Away." Inu-Yasha answered.

            Lea finally reached him.

            "But you can't!" she cried, grabbing his hands.

            "I must or they will kill me." Inu-Yasha found himself saying.

            "But why!?" Lea gasped out in horror.

            "Because I am the half demon." Inu-Yasha responded. "I must leave. I will be in the forest Lea. Don't tell anyone, please!" 

            "I won't. I swear, be careful Inu-Yasha." She hugged him. "You'll never be a demon in my eyes."

            Inu-Yasha finally broke away from the girl, and ran further into the woods. Finally when it was dark, and he couldn't run anymore, he collapsed in the center of a grove of pine trees.

            Inu-Yasha suddenly woke in the middle of the night to see the crescent moon hanging high over head.

            "augh…" Inu-Yasha groaned, but however was silent as something moved over him at the top of the trees.

            Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet.

            "Who's there??" he called out into the darkness.

            Someone suddenly landed in front of him, sending him sprawling backwards.

            "Are you Inu-Yasha?" a deep voice floated over to him.

            Inu-Yasha jumped off out of the leaves he had landed in.

            "Y-Yes. Why? Who are you?" Inu-Yasha, questioned and the looked up to see two eyes peering down at him. The owner had silvery hair, _just like his_, and a black crescent moon marked his forehead. His outfit was elaborate, and looked nothing like anything Inu-Yasha had ever seen before. 

            Only one thought came to Inu-Yasha's mind: _not human._

            "I am a demon." The man said smirking. "But I am not here to hurt you. I just want to speak to you."

            "But who _are _you?" Inu-Yasha persisted.

            "My name is Sesshoumaru. I am your older brother of sorts." 

            Inu-Yasha felt his mouth hit the ground.

            "W-We have the same father?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

            "Yes. Inu-Yasha, you have just learned what you are. What does this knowledge mean to you?"

            _"I have to know where this boy's loyalties and priorities lie. I could care less about him if he wishes to stay with his humans, but if he choses to live the life of a demon, I must know more about him… to see if we should ally, or if he should just be destroyed." _

            "What does it mean to me?" Inu-Yasha echoed the question. "It means… I'm different!"

"Is different bad?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Yes! When they want to kill you, it's a bad difference!" Inu-Yasha said, balling his tiny fists.

            "So make it a good difference. They fear you Inu-Yasha! That is why they want to kill you! They fear what they do not understand! You are stronger then them Inu-Yasha! If they fear you, then you should give them a reason to fear you, other then their ignorance." Sesshoumaru replied.

            _"Or I could just have the humans destroy him for me. It's really a pity, that he isn't a full demon that could fight by my side."_

            "What should I do?" Inu-Yasha asked, his lip quivering.

            "Attack back."

            "No! I couldn't it's not right!" Inu-Yasha answered, surprised.

            "Inu-Yasha… I will show you what they do to people who are different." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

            Sesshoumaru picked up Inu-Yasha and jumped across the treetops.

            Inu-Yasha looked up shocked.

            'No way… we're so high up!' 

            Sesshoumaru landed on a treetop from where they could see his town. The sun was coming up, and a group of people was revealed in the center of town.

            "What are they doing?" Inu-Yasha asked.

            "Use your demon site." Sesshoumaru answered.

            "What?" Inu-Yasha asked, but suddenly he could see what was happening.

            The towns people were dragging somebody into the center of town, were a stake with firewood surrounding it was set up. 

            "Lea!" Inu-Yasha cried out. "What are they doing to her?"

            "She wouldn't tell them were you where, and know she's paying the price." Sesshoumaru answered.

            "No! I've got to stop them!" Inu-Yasha cried.

            He flung himself from Sesshoumaru, but before he reached there, the fire that had just been lit around Lea's feet, was spreading around town. He stared up at Sesshoumaru, who grinned down at Inu-Yasha and then turned to leave.

            '_Why did he do that?!' _Inu-Yasha's thoughts raced, but he reacted quicker. 

            Racing into the burning village, he quickly found his mother.

            "Mother!" 

            "Inu-Yasha!" his mother cried out a cry of relief. 

            She hugged him, and he picked her up, and looked around.

            "Lea! Lea, where are you?"

            "Inu-Yasha…"  his mother coughed. "Lea is gone…"

            Inu-Yasha felt a surge of hate course through his body, and suddenly he was jumping away from the charred village, just as he had seen Sesshoumaru jump moments before.

            When he stopped, he lay his mother down. 

            Inu-Yasha tried to ignore the tears that were building up inside him.

            '_Lea… It's not fair… You should be alive!'_

"It hurts doesn't it Inu-Yasha?" he heard Sesshoumaru's voice come out from the woods.

            Inu-Yasha looked up to the treetops, where his older brother stood.

            "Why? Why did you do that! You knew that Lea wouldn't be able to survive!"

            "To test your loyalties Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaru answered. "What you don't understand, is that those people were right! You either have to be a demon or a human! You can't stand in between!"

            "What did killing Lea have to do with that?" Inu-Yasha cried out.

            "It will make your choices stand out more clearly." Sesshoumaru smirked.

            "Be gone Sesshoumaru!" Inu-Yasha's mother cried out.

            "Shut up you stupid woman. You can't protect yourself anymore then you can protect Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaur snarled.

            "No! You be silent Sesshoumaru! I'll show you! I'll become the most powerful  ever, and I will destroy you, neither has human or demon!" Inu-Yasha cried out.

            Both Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha's mother grew silent at his outburst.

            _'He's supposed to want to stay human now! Stupid idiot… No matter, he willl never be strong enough to defeat me!'_

"I will wait for that day, little brother." Sesshoumaru said turning away.

            Deep inside though, the real reason that Inu-Yasha had chosen neither, because he couldn't be either. Where black and white once stood, was a mixture of gray.

            "Inu-Yasha, I know this may sound difficult, but you will be stronger then Sesshoumaru. You carry the powers of your father, and the heart of your mother. That will make you indestructible one day." Inu-Yasha's mother whispered.

            "But it makes me so much more an easy target for pain." Inu-Yasha whispered, and cried out to his mother.

            But Inu-Yasha knew his mother was right, and Inu-Yasha swore to himself on that day, that even if he wanted to become full human, or full demon, he would still carry the task of destroying the demons who threatened the world of humans.

Author's Note: Ahh… how sad. Anyway, please review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	2. Colors Added

Disclaimer's Note: Sorry don't own  the dog-demon or anything related to him,

Chapter Two- Colors Added 

Inu-Yasha was resting quietly in a tree, in the middle of the day. The forests that surrounded him were silent, as though respecting the half demon's power.  It had been many years since the events had taken place in his village. Lea's memory was buried deep in some dark crevice of Inu-Yasha's mind, though always respected. His mother too, had long since departed from the realm of flesh and blood.

So Inu-Yasha had been left alone, wandering vaguely across this world.  Still he was scorned by it all. Humans feared him, because he was half demon. Demons mocked him because he was half-human. 

Currently, Inu-Yasha wasn't sure what there was left to live for. Some part of his soul told him just to keep living and waiting for… something. He wasn't sure of what yet. But a part of him just wanted to give up his eternal fight.

Suddenly he was disturbed out of his deep thoughts, by a voice so lovely and great that it sounded as if it had descended from the heavens itself. The voice spoke his name.

Inu-Yasha peered down out of the tree to see deep soulful eyes staring up at him. Long raven hair embraced a perfect female figure, and a simple garb of white and red donned that body. He could sense the purity and good emitting from her soul, and he wondered why such a wonder would be here to see him.

"Are you Inu-Yasha?" the woman spoke again.

"Yes, what is it you?" Inu-Yasha snapped back in the tone he had become accustomed to.

"I am Kikyo, the priestess of the village." She answered, as though not taken aback at all by his rude answer.

"So?" Inu-Yasha asked, growing impatient.

He never liked it when the mortals approached him. It was never good news. It was always just to get him to leave the place he had lived in for a little while. 

"I wish… to know what your intentions here are." Kikyo stated.

"My intentions? Well believe me, woman, it has nothing to do with you or your village. You don't need to know anything other then that. My intentions are mine." Inu-Yasha growled, jumping out of the tree, landing right in front of the priestess who didn't flinch at all.

In truth he was looking for a rare and special jewel. Inu-Yasha was tired of the pain he had been exposed to at a very young age. He now would be able to end it, if he found this Shikkon Jewel. He would finally accomplish his task. He would become a full demon.

"Please, I wish you no ill will. But in truth the villagers of frightened of you. I wish to ease their minds. But first I, myself must come to trust you." Kikyo explained.

"What your villagers feel is none of my concern. I shall just depart." Inu-Yasha answered, testily.

"Please do not sir. I do not wish you to leave. Not at all. All are welcome at the village, as long as they have no evil intent." Kikyo pleaded.

"And I have already told you that I have no evil intent!" Inu-Yasha yelled. 

With this he ran off through the forest, leaving the priestess alone, staring after him. But for some reason he sat in a tree, far off in the distance, that no human could see from, watching the priestess as she knelt on the ground and said a prayer. He listened careful, and felt a shock of surprise as he heard her say a prayer for him.

"What does this mortal think that she is doing?" Inu-Yasha whispered.

After a moment or two Kikyo got off the ground and walked calmly away.

Nothing was the same after that day. Something changed inside Inu-Yasha though he wasn't sure what. Maybe it was just the sheer knowledge that someone would be willing to learn who he really was, instead of just seeing the ears that perched so delicately upon his head and having an instant reaction of wanting to kill him. In any case, Inu-Yasha never strayed far from the village.

Everyday the priestess would come and try to persuade Inu-Yasha to speak, and he would enjoy it immensely, but never give her any answers. It was selfish of him, this was true, and every day he excepted her to stop coming, but every morning there Kikyo would stand, waiting for the day that he would give her the answer of why he had come to the village. Most times however, their conversation would become a different mix of fights, victories, and losses. Inu-Yasha was surprised when he learned what a warrior that Kikyo really was, but still somehow managed to keep a pure heart. Bows and arrows was her weapon of choice, and she knew how to use them Inu-Yasha quickly learned. There was no doubt in his mind that he would never want to be in a fight with so skilled of an archer.

So the cycle continued, Kikyo coming in the morning, to depart at dusk, still not having learned why Inu-Yasha was here, but more of who he truly was.

Finally the day come however, when Inu-Yasha's secret was revealed. The quest for his jewel learned. The day started out much like all the others. Kikyo came and asked him the same question she asked him every morning.

"What intentions do you have towards my village Inu-Yasha?"

And Inu-Yasha answered the same as he had answered all the days before this one.

"My intentions are none of your concern priestess."

However, when the sun was at it's peak position of the sky, something came raging through the forests toward them. Instantly Kikyo drew her bow, and prepared to shoot the creature that was coming, if it was indeed a foe. Inu-Yasha stood, ready, his entire frame quivering for the urge to fight.

Finally the beast revealed itself, a great demon shaped in that of a dragon. Blood red scales covered the entire length of the dragon, and golden eyes flecked with green penetrated the thick forests. A long red tongue flicked out trying to intimidate Kikyo.

"What do you wish of me, Demon Dragon?" Kikyo asked, in a tone that showed no emotion.

"Give me the jewel!" the dragon roared, nearly deafening both Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. "I will become the most powerful demon."

Inu-Yasha felt a wave of shock hit him. Kikyo held the jewel in her possession. The whole time he had searched for the treasure, it had been only feet in front of him. What would he ever do now? Betray the only person that had dared to befriend in many years? Or stay in between the lines, forever not belonging?

Kikyo shook her head in a disgusted manner.

"None shall posses the jewel with such an evil intent such as yours in their heart! Now leave peacefully, or I shall be forced to slay you!" Kikyo commanded.

The dragon did not listen however, and it's long barbed tongue descended, trying to hit Kikyo. The priestess tossed her tiny frame away from the dragon, and proceeded to fire an arrow. The arrow hit the dragon right in the center of its right eye. Blood spilled, staining the forest floor, and the demon howled out in pain.  Suddenly, the dragon stumbled forward blindly emitting fire. A tree near Kikyo, caught in the bright flame. 

Inu-Yasha saw it before the skilled archer did. A branch came plummeting down to ground, still alit. Inu-Yasha raced across the ground, grabbing Kikyo a moment before the branch would have hit her, snuffing her life forever.  Then Inu-Yasha quickly placed Kikyo out of the dragon's, and harm's reach. Then he spun around quickly, and cut the dragon straight down the middle using his powerful demon claws.

The demon dragon gave out one final cry of pain and longing for life, before tumbling down to the floor, and finally letting go of it's life.

Inu-Yasha returned to Kikyo then, and saw her eyes wide. 

"Inu….Inu-Yasha… You saved me." she said not believing what has just occurred.

In that moment Inu-Yasha realized two things. One was that he wouldn't be able to take the jewel from Kikyo. And the second was why he wouldn't be able to. He loved Kikyo. And though he would never admit to anyone for a long time, he knew that with all his heart, he did indeed cherish this priestess, this woman who had never given up faith in him.

"Is it true you posses the Shikkon Jewel?" he asked quietly.

Kikyo nodded.

"That is why you came to my village, is it not Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked, regaining her composure.

"Yes… How long have you known?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

"Since the first villager reported seeing you. Many demons have come to take the jewel. It was no surprise to me that a halfbreed would be searching the jewel out. You wish to become… whole." Kikyo explained. "But you greatly surprised me Inu-Yasha. You did not attack my village, or myself when I came to you the first time."

"I did not it was you who held the jewel." Inu-Yasha admitted.

"What will you do now?" Kikyo asked, standing tall, waiting for his answer.

"I can not take the jewel from you…." Inu-Yasha whispered.

Kikyo gave a small smile.

"I must ask just one more thing of you Inu-Yasha. Would you become human or demon now if you could posses the jewel?" Kikyo questioned.

Inu-Yasha looked off into the distance, past the carcass of the beast, to where Kikyo's village lay.

"Before…It was so clear to become a demon, but even then the lines of human and demon were blurred… Now it seems that colors have been added to the mixture of confusion… I speak the truth when I say: I do not know if I would become human or demon. I wish to be powerful. I want to be the strongest… But now that I have met Kikyo, being human…. Does not sound all that awful." Inu-Yasha spoke.

Kikyo leaned forward and hugged him.

"When the jewel is purified… And if you wish to be human, I will allow you to use the jewel."

Inu-Yasha was shocked, but the slowly put his arms around Kikyo.

"Everything is going to be all right now Inu-Yasha." Kikyo whispered.

Sadly though, everything would not be all right. Just when Inu-Yasha's dreams would  come true, and the lines of human and demon would be in full color and no longer blurred, another sorrow would occur. 

Inu-Yasha would shut his eyes for fifty years, staring at his love as she emitted hatred towards him, refusing him the jewel.

And Kikyo would die, taking the jewel with her to the grave, believing that Inu-Yasha betrayed her.

The lines of demon and human were redrawn, and Inu-Yasha's hatred was reawaken, as his body was put to sleep.

But…

Maybe the lines could be erased again…

Author's Note: Geeze, it took me a long time to update this story. I finally wrote chapter two, after reading a copy of chapter one at my friend's house. So you have BunChanuu to thank! Please email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. And I am planning a third chapter.


End file.
